Chalice Meridian
"My name is Chalice Meridian! I have slain your captain, one of the Yonkou! From this moment on, I am one of the four Emperors. I will not kill you. But I do not care for you. Leave this place immediately, or prepare to bring me takoyaki!" -Chalice rising to her position as a Yonkou The youngest by far of the four Emperors, Chalice has become both feared and loved by the people she encountered. Her skill with a blade is now world renowned, although her alliance with Adas and the Temperance Pirates is the cause of many tragic(?) events. Appearance A cursory glance implies that she is headstrong, rash, and open. The cursory glance would be correct. Physically, she is proud of her black hair that has never been touched in combat. Her eyes pierce green, a contrasting color to her personality. She also tends to don red clothing and long sleeves detached from her main suit. Personality Chalice exemplifies unrestrained power in the hands of a whimsy being. She spontaneously demands a variety of things from her crew and grows moody if she does not receive them. However, this is due to her past as a child; she strives for affection in her own, incorrect way. She is usually thoughtful of those she has under her protection, going to lengths to reassure and provision them. This is completely due to kindness, however, but mostly sympathy. In combat, she is relatively the same. Her primary motive for actual one on one combat is fueled by a desire to fight “the strongest.” For that reason, she goes all out immediately against those she recognizes as powerful and expects them to do the same. Against those weaker than her, she refuses to draw her blade, declaring that “my sword is not meant for those who cannot defend themselves.” History Chalice was born into a well-to-do family. Not exactly noble, but somewhat wealthy. Her father was a business man while her mother researched Devil Fruit. She spent most of her days playing by herself. This wasn’t because her parents didn’t love her, but because work was truly busy for them. She loved them and they loved her dearly. But as all good things must come to an end, her days as a single child were over. The World Government showed up at their door late one evening and attempted to arrest Mrs. Meridian for illegal research of forbidden DF. Chalice’s father, as a gentleman, protested that she would never do such a thing. He was quickly shot for “obstruction of justice and illicit deals.” Her mother, in her grief, allowed herself to be taken away. Chalice never saw her again. So she hid in the house for weeks, practicing the sword style that her father had taught her over and over again. She went to Marine HQ a year later, mature in a darker way. She presented them with the Devil Fruit her mother had studied and begged for her mother’s freedom. They agreed, leading her to her mother’s cell. Wisely, Chalice refused to hand the fruit over until her mother was freed. And so they freed her mother with a swing of an axe. Mortified, Chalice froze where she stood as they dragged the corpse away. Blood was everywhere. When the Government guard reached for the fruit, she instinctually cut the man down and looked at the cursed fruit. As more guards poured in, she consumed it whole, gaining the power of the Hyun Hyun no Mi. With it, she was able to escape the base and become a pirate. Chalice vowed to change this cursed world her own way. A brutally graceful way. In less than 10 years, she had overthrown one of the Yonkou, Granulf, through brute force and claimed the title of “Emperor” for herself. Plot Go read the RP, lazy bum. Powers and Abilities Abilities Hyun Hyun no Mi: A Devil Fruit granting the power of space manipulation. The user is able to “grab” the grid of space lines using a hand and manipulate them however she likes. *'Distortion' **Redirection: Weapons/objects/etc traveling towards her can have their trajectory changed by manipulating the thread they are traveling on. **Shift: The position of larger objects such as her or her opponent can be altered relative to other objects. (Basically, she can move herself or her opponent without using her legs. *'Paradox': She can isolate a small entity by cutting off its area from the surrounding space. It is impossible to break through, but it will fix itself after a bit of time. Mostly used against dangerous projectiles. The projectile will retain its speed after the space is fixed. *'Isolation': A self-defense; in emergency situations, Chalice can completely remove herself from space for a short time. Sword Virtuoso: Chalice is infamous for her sword style. Every stroke she swings flawlessly flows into another. It is an endless barrage. What makes it truly deadly is that she weaves the Hyun Hyun no Mi into it. Dodging is impossible, as she can simply move you back to be hit. She forces the opponent to block every stroke, wearing them down for a quick kill. *'Bravery': Chalice's blade of choice. It is a katana that curves only slightly. The back edge is laced with Sea Stone. Why only the back? To incapitate fools who cannot give up when they cannot win. She will not use the seastone against worthy opponents, as she feels no need to weaken them. *'The Aspire': A legendary blade made of the invincible Starsteel. It can capture a soul that it cuts down and store it in the metal. Once 10,000 units of energy are accumulated, it can grant the wielder one wish within its power. DF users who are absorbed have their abilities transformed into a reflection of their desires. The blade can release these abilities. **Luna: A lethal 3-stroke strike that nearly always kills its victim. Two quick blows strain the opponent's defenses, with a third strike slashing them from legs up. If they manage to get their defenses ready for the third strike, a quick Paradox (see above) to the blade of her sword allows it to reappear right behind the opponent's blade. The combo is executed quickly enough to leave no after image. **Sol: Similarly a 3-stroke barrage. However, this is what she uses against weak opponents. Using the Hyun Hyun no Mi, she rapidly warps around and strikes them three times with the back of her blade, finishing with a blow to the head. The speed of her movement renders most people unable to hit her, let alone block the second strike. **Astra: Her favorite technique. She leads up to Astra with numerous sword strikes in succession. Then, when it is time to end the fight, she suddenly drops her speed to rather low levels. The interruption of the "beat of combat" drops her opponent's guard and leaves them vulnerable. The more veteran the fighter and the more he enjoys combat, the more effective this technique is. The 5 slashes she finishes with flow perfectly into each other, mesmerizing not only the onlookers but the defender himself. Considered the pinnacle of swordsmanship, Astra is what slayed Granulf and allowed Chalice to rise to Emperor. Masterful Tactician: Obviously, her DF requires quick thinking that plans ahead. She is also cunning, having earned the title of “Emperor” at such an early age. Speed Extraordinaire: Chalice's swordplay is made exponentially deadly by her nearly unrivaled speed in combat. It is not uncommon for her to end a duel in less than a second by striking past the enemy from across the ship. When combined with her fruit, her speed increases even further. Kenbunshoku Haki: A form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of others, even if they are concealed from view or too far to see naturally. Chalice easily is a master of Kenbunshoku Haki, having utilized it in every fight she has been in. Since it allows her to dodge attacks with ease, the Hyun Hyun no Mi is rarely required to take down a weak opponent. *As a side note, she often uses it to gauge an opponent's strength. If they're below "challenging" level, she will disregard them and move on. Busoshoku Haki: Allows the user to create a force similar to an invisible armor around themselves. It can be used to augment the user's own attacks, projected ahead of the user as pure brute force, or imbued in weapons to increase their effectiveness. Also has the ability to bypass the powers of a Devil Fruit user, touching the "substantial body" beneath whatever protection the fruit provides, such as the case of body-altering Devil Fruits such as Logia users. Chalice usually only uses this to strike Logia users. She is rarely hit in combat, and so rarely uses it as armor. Haoshoku Haki: Grants the user the ability to dominate the wills of others. The most common usage in the series so far is knocking those with weak wills unconscious. Chalice has barely awakened this haki and uses it to mostly incapcitate bothersome fodder crew. Relationships *Adas: Chalice's energetic personality causes her to get along somewhat well with her fellow Emperor. Their interactions usually end up with her pressuring him to goof off or train with her. He tends to refuse, but this causes no ill will from Chalice. She values him as an ally, but it is unknown on how deep their loyalty to each other runs. *Charles Spurdon: Her fondness of him is as true as his loyalty is unwavering. She exerts her influence and power over him in a friendly, cheerful way. As such, she values him far more than an ordinary crewmate. Beyond all else, he is her closest and only friend in her short, dynamic life. Trivia *Her favorite color is burnt orange. *Her favorite food is takoyaki. *Yellow's Character Quotes Category:Female Category:Character Category:Pirate Category:Yonkou